The boy from the clouds in the sky
by animeholic2121
Summary: Being banished from Konoha after getting in a fight w/ Sakura, nearly killing her, Naruto is left to find a home on his own. After teaming up w/ Gaara, they run into a monster. This fight results in two bloodline limits, a clan he didn't know existed, and the power to get revenge. NarutoxHinata, GaaraxSakura.
1. kicked out and stranded

Chapter 1: kicked out and stranded

i don't own naruto!

As the leaves swirled around the empty courtyard, no sound could be heard around at all. In this hidden village of leaves, many shinobi fight for the safety of this village. One of these said shinobi, is the Hokage. Born with the will to forever want to protect this town and it's people, the Hokage is respected by all who live by him. One of the many shinobi who respect the Hokage and hope to be him someday, is the young Naruto Uzumaki.

Being born as the son of the fourth Hokage, Naruto was his pride and joy. But his happiness too soon to last, as from that day on, he had to use his beloved son as the container for the kyuubi, or the nine-tailed fox. With hateful comments and deadly glares on an almost daily basis, Naruto has had to live with some annoying shit.

And so finally, we start of in the village of konoha, after Naruto has returned from three years of training with the toad summoner sannin, Jiraiya...

0.0

Naruto was utimately jumping for joy that he was returning to the village. He had missed all of his old friends. Of course he didn't miss the hateful villagers at all. Naruto made his way throught the huge gate, a skip in his step along the way.

Yatta! We're finally home!" Screamed Naruto as he ran up a long pole on the street he was currently on. He turned his head while taking in the scenery around him. ' Wow! This place really hasn't changed at all has it!' He was enjoying the scenery when he heard a sudden yell.

" Naruto! Is that you? When did you get home!" Naruto looked down to see Sakura standing below him with a suprised look on her face. He smirked. Sakura Haruno was the one that he used to have a crush on. Key word used to.

" Hey Sakura-san! How've you been!" Sakura looked up at Naruto with a bewildered look on her face.

" San?"

" huh?"

" you called me Sakura-san?"

" yeah. Why do you ask?"

" You have always called me chan..." Naruto saw that her temper was starting to flare. 'Huh? Why would she care what I call her?'

' **Maybe she is just confused as to why you suddenly changed what you address her as, kit.'**

' What? She wants me to call her chan? But I don't like her anymore.'

**' Then why don't you try and explain the name change idiot!'**

' Fine, fine, okay!' Naruto looked down at Sakura. Clinching his new orange and black jumpsuit with his right hand, he gulped. He had always hated making her mad due to her easy-to-provoke temper.

" Sakura!" Naruto hopped down to the ground, facing her as he dusted off his pants.

"what!" Naruto flinched at the venom that sizzed out with her words.

" Listen... the reason for the name change is because I don't really have a crush on you anymore. And since I haven't seen you in over 3 years, I feel like I don't know you as well as I used to."

" oh really..."

" yeah..." Naruto gulped as Sakura's aura deepened to a deep killer intent.

" Well take this then!" Sakura threw her fist at Naruto, but he just grabbed her wrist instead.

" Let me go bastard!" Naruto was shocked at the language that she was using. His grip was only tightening around her wrist. Sakura flinched in pain.

" I didn't try to make you mad! Why are you so angry!"

" I haven't seen you in three years and you treat me like we just met!" Sakura tried to throw her other fist, but Naruto caught that one too. Sakura gasped, but it was too late for her to yell anything else. Naruto's anger had risen because of her accusations, and without thinking he threw her across the street and into the flower store owned by Ino's parents. Her head had started bleeding, and she was passed out.

" SAKURA!" Ino ran out of the store, and dropped to her side. Everyone else ran to her as well, leaving Naruto to stand there shocked out of his mind.

0.0

After Sakura had been taken to the hospital, Naruto had been called by the Hokage to appear before him and the coucil. He stood there with a vacant look on his face, no emotion showing in his eyes. He knew what was coming. Because he had the Kyuubi held within him, he would either be put to death, or he would be banished forever and never be allowed back. Only the Hokage would have the mercy to do that, but the council would all want him to be killed by their own hands.

" Kill him! He nearly killed one of our own shinobi!" One of the councilmen shouted.

" Yeah! He should pay for the sin! This Demon Child should never have been brought to existence!" The head of the Inuzuka clan shouted.

" SILENCE!" The Hokage shouted angryly at his council.

" He should not be put to death! The most the boy should recieve is banishment! He didn't mean to hurt Sakura!"

" Fine! But if he should ever come back here again, he shall be killed on the spot!" Naruto looked shocked at the Hokage. ' He's going to banish me! Why!'

'** Just accept it boy! At least you didn't get killed!'**

' Fine...' Naruto walked dejectedly out of the room, gloom set over him like thunder clouds.

o.o

The gates closed behind Naruto, him clutching his bag of belongings over his sholder.

" I guess this is goodbye forever..." Naruto was walking through the forest for hours when it started to rain. Tears were starting to whell in his eyes.

" Why does this have to be goodbye?..."

" What do you mean by goodbye...?" Naruto quickly looked up and was surprised by who is was. 'Why is he here?'

0.0

Hey guys! this is my next story! I really hope you like the story enough to keep reading it! Plz review!


	2. Teaming with Gaara!

chapter 2: teaming up with Gaara?

I don't own Naruto!

' Why the hell is Gaara here!' Naruto had quite the suprised look on his face. Why was the great Gaara, Kazekage of Suwa, doing in the forest surrounding Konoha? Was he taking a little stroll or something? Naruto just didn't get it.

" What?" Gaara was just standing there looking confused. An anime sweatdrop appeared on the side of Naruto's head. Unvolentarily scratching his head, Naruto slowly stood up.

" Sooo... What are ya doing out here Gaara? I thought you'd be in Suwa with Temari and Kankuro."

" I was on my way to your village for a special meeting with the Hokage. I just happened to run into you here."

" oh."

" Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Why are you out here? I thought you'd be with your old friends after being away for so long." Naruto's expression turned sad. A long sigh then escaped his lips.

" I kinda got into a fight with Sakura."

" What happened?"

" Well... she kinda accused me of treating her like we first met, but the only reason is 'cause I don't like her anymore. Then she just kept on going on and on and on, so I got really mad. I didn't know what I was doing, so... I threw her into the shop down the street! She was bleeding! I did that to her!" Naruto screamed and his hands clutched his head. Tears were streaming down his eyes. Gaara couldn't stand the sadness, so he just slapped Naruto across the face. He held his now red cheek, stunned that Gaara would actually do that. But then he realized that he actually did, and got pissed.

" Hey! What did ya do that for!" Gaara just stood there neatly emotionless as usual.

" You are overreacting."

" Am I! You didn't get kicked out of your village! You didn't get 50 death threats by your villages' council if you set even 10 feet in front of the damn gate!" For one of the very rare times in his life, Gaara actually looked genually suprised.

" You got banished?"

" yes!" Naruto turned around and started to sulk on the ground. ' Hmmm... maybe adding him to my team and making him a Suwa ninja would benefit me... he did turn my life around for the better... humph... fine.' Gaara looked at the still sulking Naruto.

' Why am I blabbing about my problems to him! These are my problems!'

**' Shut up! I'm trying to sleep asshole!'**

' Oh be quiet you gay pussy!'

**' Hey! I'm a girl you idiot!'**

**' **Just be quiet**!'**

**' Fine! asshole...'**

' humph...' Naruto crossed his arms and humphed again.

" Naruto."

" What!"

" Would you like to come along with me and to become a ninja of the sand?" Naruto's jaw hit the ground with a loud thud. ' He's willing to let me become one of him? Waow...'

" Uhhhhhh... sure... Why?"

" Having you with me would allow me to help repay the debt I have to you. As well as make us more of friends, I guess..." There could be seen just the faintest of blushes on Gaara's face. Naruto was still really suprised.

" Cool!" Just then, a huge and loud footstep could heard in the distance.

" what was that?"

0.0

Hi guys! This is the next installment of my story i hope!


	3. the first change and the strange girl

Chapter 3: The first Bloodline and the Mysterious girl

I don't own Naruto! I only own the characters and jutsus that i come up with myself!

Hey guys! I know that some of you have some questions about this story. Well, I was hoping that you could give me some ideas for it. Like who Gaara should be paired up with. And yes I now regret the sakura and Gaara couple. Any of you who have a better pairing please tell me in the review section. And as for the second thing, if any of you have some ideas for what the second bloodline should be, I'd love to hear them. Please put the name and what it does in the review section. That's all and i hope you enjoy this chappy! :3 Enjoy!

0.0

" What the hell was that!" Naruto was hastily looking in the surrounding area around him, while Gaara was just trying to locate the source of the sound. Another loud footstep could be heard, and this time both boys looked to the west of their current position. Not to far in the distance was a giant... THING! Neither of then knew what the hell it was! It stood about 40 feet high, with red scales running down it's neck to the tail. The eyes were black, with yellow and dark blue rings signifying the creepy pupils. It turned in their opposite direction, and let out an ear-renching growl. Naruto was bewildered. ' What the hell is that thing!'

" Hey Gaara! Do you have any idea what that thing is!" Gaara turned his suprised and shock ridden face towards Naruto. The look in his eyes told it all.

" I have no idea whatsoever!" The monster seemed to overhear the boys' shouts, because it turned around to face them, yet again letting out a loud growl. Naruto opened his eyes to see that it's large tail was swinging up into the air, in order to attack them. Both could hear the low howls of the wind as the tail was brought up into the air.

" Gaara! Look out!" The tail smashed into the ground, leaving only the crumbled remains of rocks and big trees in it's aftermath. The boys had luckily dodged the attack, the only reason it had been so lucky was because the tail was HUGE! The monster had brought up it's tail again, trying to hit Gaara but not succeeding. It growled in agitation, for not being able to land a good hit.

" This thing just doesn't give up does it!" Naruto wiped the sweat from his face as the monster turned to him with an angry expression.

" HEY! You measly little human! I am not a 'thing'! My name is Byakuya, and I am one of the legendary 4 gods of entanglement! How dare you call me otherwise!" The monster's shouts sounded like a man's voice. ' Wait... it can speak!' Naruto turned his head to Gaara, who looked even more shocked than before.

" I can't believe I didn't see it before..." A confused look appeared on Naruto's face.

" Didn't see what Gaara?"

" This being goes by his name of Byakuya, the legendary god of Genjutsu and the arts of the Wind element. I don't know why he hasn't used any real attacks yet, but I'm for sure; he's more powerful then even the kage's themselves..." Once again Naruto's jaw hit the ground, shaking the floor under Gaara's feet like it was some 2 ton plate hitting cement.

" HA! You know your stuff human! Yes, I am the god of Genjutsu and the Wind Element!" Gaara stepped forward and Byakuya Looked down as he grunted.

" Well then Lord Byakura, why have you attacked us for no apparent reason?" Byakuya smirked. Suddenly, he had a bright white light shining from his body. The body started to shrink, until it had reached the size of a yound man in his mid-to-late twenty's. The new Byakuya had long dark green hair in a ponytail sitting on his sholder, as well as dark blue eyes and pointed ears. He was wearing a dark red shirt with elbow-length sleeves, along with long black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. He had a trademark smirk on his face as Gaara and Naruto once again stared at him in aww.

"I only wanted to see how strong two of the Jinchuurichi really were since they had the shukaku and kyuubi sealed within themselves." Naruto and Gaara echanged glances with each other.

"So your goal is to fight each of us to see the power we indivigually hold?"

"That is correct." Naruto gulped as he sensed the mass amount of chakra radiating off of Byakuya.

"So... who will go first?" Naruto and Gaara looked at each other once again, pondering who would indeed do the honor of having the first fight. ' I really want to go first, in order to show off the new strength that I've gained from ero-sennin's training... He was such an idiot...'

0.0

"AACHOO!" The loud sneeze that came from Jiraiya was heard throughout the whole Hokage tower. Tsunade just looked at him with disgust.

"Would you just cover your damn mouth!" Jiraiya put his arms up in defense.

"Hey it's not my fault! Someone must have been thinking about me!" Jiraiya blushed at the thought of a possible woman thinking about him. He then got a nice punch from Tsunade as a result.

"Oh shut up you fucking pervert! We need to focus at the topic at hand! How are we supposed to bring Naruto back!" Jiraiya got folorn look on his features as he rubbed the fresh bump on his head. He dusted his pants off as he stood up.

"Tsunade... I don't think that there is anything that we can really do. I mean the council has already decided of his fate should he return. He's a good boy, I'm sure that he can take care of himself. You don't know, maybe there's someone who can watch his back out there."

"BUT-" Jiraiya nodded his head ' no '. Tsunade then just sat down. ' NO! I'm not going to give up! Just you wait Naruto! I'll find a way to bring you back! Somehow!'

0.0

Naruto walked forward towards Byakuya, signifying that he would be the first one to fight. Gaara looked at Naruto with what would almost be worry, only because he facing probably one of the most powerful beings on the world. He went to stand in the of the two challengers and raised his hand in the air.

"Okay! You may only use ninjutsu of the level of Naruto, about low-jounin. Alright Lord Byakuya?"

"Hn. Fine yes."

"Good. And Naruto please don't rush into fighting! Stay put and determine your oppnents levels! Be a good fighter!"

"Okay Okay!" Gaara then once again took glances at the two opponents. He then let his arm fall down.

"Then... Hajime!" Naruto took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes to look at his opponent. Byakuya was performing some weird handsigns. ' Shit! He already started!' Suddenly as Naruto was about to summon a shadow clone to help him start the Rasengan, Naruto's head started to pound.

"Aaagghhh!" Byakuya stopped the jutsu he was preparing and looked at the boy on the ground. Naruto was holding his head as he was experiencing a major headache.

**' Kit! What's wrong with you!'**

' I don't know! Just shut up before you make it worse!" Kyuubi could sense a very large amount of chakra rushing through Naruto's chakra points. His eyes widened in suprise.

**' Kit I don't know why but your chakra is running wild!'**

' Aaaagh! SHUT UP!' Naruto dubbled over in pain, the headache pounding against his skull. Sweat was starting to pour down his face, a sign that the mental struggle was enourmous.

0.0

In the trees surrounding the scene, a young teenage girl could be seen wearing strange clothing. She closed her eyes and her head lifted towards the sky.

" Minato... So it has finally begun..." She then reopened her eyes, preparing to go and help him in his time of change, the beginning of his first bloodline, an ancient one at that...

0.0

Hi guys! I hope that you all greatly enjoyed this chappy! plz comment on what you think, and your answers to the questions up above! c u next time!


End file.
